customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
The Obstacle Gauntlet
The Obstacle Gauntlet is a special competition created by realityisawesome. The format is similar to Wittloc, AussieBro, RealityPalez, and ItsAmeri's Robloxian Ninja Challenge. Qualifying In qualifying, competitors would face 6 obstacles and no time limit to complete the course. The 30 fastest competitors who completed the course would advance to semifinal. If less than 30 competitors completed the course, the competitors who got the furthest and fastest round the course would advance to semifinal. Obstacles ① ^'Shrinking Steps ② '^'Cannonball Slider ③ '^'Diamond Dash ④ '^'Wingnuts ⑤ '^'Lightning Bolts ⑥ '^'Warped Wall '^ - New Obstacle on The Obstacle Gauntlet Results Quarterfinal In the quarterfinal, competitors would face 10 obstacles and no time limit to complete the course. The 15 fastest competitors who completed the course would advance to Boot Camp finals. If less than 15 competitors completed the course, the competitors who got the furthest and fastest round the course would advance to Boot Camp finals. The top 3 competitors will get to select their teammates in Boot Camp. Obstacles ① *'Shrinking Steps ② '^'Ring Swing ③ '*'Diamond Dash ④ '^'Double Twister ⑤ '*'Lightning Bolts ⑥ '*'Warped Wall ⑦ '^'Salmon Ladder ⑧ '^'Unstable Bridge ⑨ '^'Cane Lane ⑩ '^'Invisible Ladder '^ - New Obstacle in The Obstacle Gauntlet *''' - '''Modified Obstacle (Compared to The Obstacle Gauntlet's Qualifying Round) Results Results of Other Quarterfinalists Boot Camp Finals 'Competitors' Boot Camp finals was held in a remote mountain area in California. 15 competitors who advanced to Boot Camp finals were divided into three teams: Red Dragons, White Tigers, and Blue Monkeys. Each team consisted of 5 competitors, with the first competitor to represent each team was one of the top 3 competitors during semifinal ( __ for Red Dragons, __ for White Tigers, and __ for Blue Monkeys). Then, each of them would select the other 4 members for his respective team in a schoolyard pick fashion. 'Competition Fomat' There were 3 rounds used during Boot Camp finals: *Pressure Challenge **The Pressure Challenge consisted of an obstacle, in which each team must send one member to compete. **The competitor who had the worst performance would earn punishment for the entire members of his respective team. **The punishment consisted of bringing heavy objects to the Team Relay course, which would reduce the team's training time and energy for the Team Relay. *Team Relay **The Team Relay consisted of an obstacle course, just like in SRW. **Each competitor would run the course by bringing an heavy object (which was usually brought by the losing team from the Pressure Challenge) to the obstacle, and then attempting the obstacle. After that, he must repeat those two processes to the next obstacle, and then brought that object to the finish line. **Each obstacle had a maximum number of attempts to complete the obstacle. If the competitor failed to complete an obstacle within the allowed number of attempts, he would receive a time penalty added to his Team Relay time. The amount of time penalty for each obstacle may differed for each day of Boot Camp finals. **At the end of Team Relay, the completion time for each competitor (including the time penalty) would be accumulated among the other members of his respective team. The team who completed the Team Relay course in the slowest time must elect 2 of their members to face the Heavenly Ropes. **The number of obstacles faced by the competitors during the Team Relay may differed for each day of Boot Camp finals. *Heavenly Ropes **The Heavenly Ropes consisted of a side-to-side rope climb, with a bell at the top of each rope. **Each competitor must climb up the rope, in order to reach and ring the bell. Whoever did this in the fastest time (or made the highest, in case of none of the competitors could reach and ring the bell) would continue the competition, while the loser would be eliminated from the competition. Those 3 rounds were used during the first 3 days of Boot Camp finals, except on the fourth and final day, in which: *There was no Pressure Challenge (as well as no punishment), so the teams would be more focused on the Team Relay. *At the end of the Team Relay, the team who completed the Team Relay course in the fastest time (including the time penalty) would send all of their members to represent the Robloxians in the Grand Final, while the two losing teams must elect 2 members each from their respective team to face the Heavenly Ropes. *At the end of the Heavenly Ropes, the 2 competitors who reached and rang the bell in the fastest time (or made the highest, in case of less than 2 competitors could reach and ring the bell) would represent the Robloxians in the Grand Final, while the losers would be eliminated from the competition. *The 2 losing teams whose members didn't face the Heavenly Ropes would automatically represent the Robloxians in the Grand Final.